Big Green's Valentine
by hopefulheart108
Summary: As Hope have been working on a special project for Big Green just for Valentine's Day, Apetrully finds out and something awkward happens between them.
1. Chapter 1

Hope: **Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara A no-makeup kiss**

**Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara An honest kiss**

In Hope's tree house, Hope was happily in her kitchen, doing a special project she's willing to do: Making chocolates for all of Big Green as she sang a song. Around her waist was a light pink apron with red hearts.

H: **Tomorrow is a special day,**

**A once in a year chance**

**Oh darling (DUWA DUWA)**

**Oh darling**

**I LOVE YOU! (DUWA DUWA)**

**Everyone is having a merry carnival,**

**Win over your boyfriend's heart**

**Oh baby (DUWA DUWA)**

**Oh baby**

**LOVE ME DO!**

Creating chocolates for over 100 humans and animals seems to be very difficult, but that only made Hope more determine to show her friendship to them. She been working on them during her time in her tree house, and since she wants this to be a big surprise, she couldn't hang out with Apetrully when he comes to visit her. She feels sorry to do that to Apetrully, and hoped to make up for it.

H: **A sweet sweet love's chocolate**

**I'll try giving it to you,**

**I don't stand out**

**I've decided on the last step**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Tie a ribbon**

Hope happily sang the song, putting the chocolates she made in cute, little, red, white, and pink bags with red, pink, and white ribbons tied on them. Then she put them in one of the coolers filled with ice, since the fridge and freezer were vey full with the chocolates she made.

_I'm so glad Pinkie taught me how to make chocolates during the lessons. _Hope thought with a smile.

H: **Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara Lovely kiss**

**A sunset park colored like wine,**

**I want a lovely romance**

**Oh darling (DUWA DUWA)**

**Oh darling **

**I LOVE YOU! (DUWA DUWA)**

**I call for you**

**TELEPHONE CALL**

**I want you to understand my feelings**

**Oh baby (DUWA DUWA)**

**Oh baby LOVE ME DO!**

Apetrully stood in front of Hope's tree house door, waiting for her to answer the door. He was very annoyed that Hope have been ignoring him since Hope went back to her tree house.

_Why isn't she answering anymore? This isn't like her at all. _Apetrully thought.

The commander reach for the doorknob and turn it. It was unlocked the whole time.

_She really needs to learn to lock up everything, but it's useful now. _Apetrully thought.

When he enter Hope's tree house, he could hear Hope's singing.

H: **The tastiest chocolate I've saved for last**

**That is my lips, In your arms**

**I strained to close my eyes for you**

Apetrully suddenly blushed at Hope's words she sang as he slowly walk towards the kitchen.

H: **Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Like an adult**

**Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara**

The commander slightly peek into her kitchen, only to find Hope pour melted chocolate into heart-shaped molds. Bit of chocolate were on her face and her apron as she have a big smile on it.

H: **From that day, love's chocolate**

**Gently open the silver wrapping,**

**Confirm my feelings**

**Everyone have a lovely romance**

He could just see many cooler all over the kitchen, some were wet from the melted ice. He hoped Hope would be careful, or she might slip on them and get hurt. The commander would hate to see her to get hurt.

H: **Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Valentine's Day kiss**

**Love's holiday**

**Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara A no-makeup kiss**

**Shararara Lovely kiss**

**Shararara An honest kiss**

Apetrully notice Hope's eyes were widen, and he realized she was staring at him. He let out a small nervous chuckle and said, "Hello..."

* * *

Later in the living room... "So, I guess you've found out what I've been working on for a while." Hope said, sitting on the couch with the commander.

"Yeah..." Apetrully said. "That's a lot of chocolate. You're really making chocolates for all of Big Green? That seems to be a lot of work."

"I know, but I really want to show my love to everyone." Hope said as her tail turn into the shape of a heart. "Since I heard Big Green doesn't really celebrate Valentine's Day because there aren't much couples and there's mostly guys and that they're pretty much chicken to confess to the girls they like-"

Apetrully gulped when she said that part.

"I decided to be Big Green's kind of valentine. In a _**cute, sisterly**_ way, I mean. I put some fillings in them, which I hoped they're not allergic to." Hope finished

"You really are full of love for anyone." Apetrully said.

"I wish I know a way to make it up to you for avoiding you."

"That's okay. I'm just glad to be here."

Apetrully gently pet Hope's long, pink tail, trying something new to show his affections to her, but gotten a strange reaction from her. He felt Hope suddenly hug him tightly, placing her head against his chest as she made a purr-like sound and a small moan when he pets her tail a little harder.

"H-Hope?" Apetrully said, blushing, surprised by Hope's sudden affections towards him and yet at the same time, he enjoyed it a little.

He notice a loving look in Hope's eyes when she look up at him as she said, "Maybe there is a way to make it up to you."

_Was it just because I pet her tail?! _Apetrully thought as Hope slowly raise her head until they're eye to eye.

As Hope slowly lean towards him with puckered lips, Apetrully panically thought, _No! No! No! Not right now anyway._

The commander quickly gave Hope's tail a tug, which seems to made Hope stop before she could kiss him. Hope froze in place, and then slowly sat at the other side of the couch. With a large, red blush on her face, Hope quietly said, "Sorry about that."

"What just happen?" Apetrully said with a blush that wasn't as red as Hope's.

"Nothing. It just sometimes happen when someone pets my tail like that. Don't do that ever again!" Hope said as her blush seem to grow stronger.

Apetrully slowly nodded.

"Just get out of here." Hope said, pointing at the front door.

The commander nodded once more and quickly left the tree house. Once he did, Hope's blush lighten up a bit and she said, "That was very awkward. I hate my tail when someone does that!"

_But what's strange is only very few people can only make me like that when they do that and most of those few people are 'gone'. Why did Apetrully made me like that? I'm sometimes been able to control it, but why Apetrully? _Hope thought.

* * *

Outside Hope's tree house, Apetrully was slowly walking back to Big Green, thinking what just happen a moment ago. He place a hand on his head and thought, _I wish I didn't do that. It was so awkward. I wonder what happen if I did let her continue... _

The commander blushed brightly and said, "Maybe I should I apologize her tomorrow. Right now I should just try to clear up my head before I accidentally think up something... Don't think about it right now."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Valentine's Day in the Hidden Kingdom, and yet at Big Green, it was treated as any other day since there weren't many couples around the military, but at the cafeteria, there was a special surprise for everyone. One by one, the humans and animals walk into the cafeteria, but they notice something in front of the cafeteria's stage: a long table covered with a red cloak with white hearts, which seems to be hiding something.

The humans and animals of Big Green sit down at tables, trying to ignore the set up. It was normal for a moment until music suddenly came from the stage, making everyone pay their attention to it. The stage's curtains raises, revealing to be a human Hope, meaning she's wearing that magic necklace.

She wore a light pink dress that reach to her knees with short, puffy sleeves, white hearts and white frills on the skirt, and a red sash across her chest, white and pink striped knee-length socks, red mary janes with golden, heart-shaped buckles, red and pink heart-shaped bead bracelets on her right wrist, and a pink hairband with a big, red heart on the side, and white lace.

Over Hope was a banner that said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Big Green!" in pink and red.

Hope: **About how many times in one lifetime**

**Are you able to meet someone you love?**

**For me to be this pained and agonized**

**Means he's the first and last, right?**

Everyone play their attention to Hope's singing.

H: **Seeing you in your school uniform,**

**I can't find the words to call out to you...**

Hope's pink eyes sparkled for a moment.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**Give me a chance**

**I headed towards the clubhouse**

**On the way to the dance floor**

**Today is a special**

**Confession DAY**

**Quietly, while everyone is distracted**

Hope slowly walk down the stage and went over to the long table.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**I want to give you chocolate**

**So that our classmates don't notice**

**I'll act like I'm just passing by you**

**And hand it off stealthily**

**Valentine's Day hope**

Hope pull off the red cloak, revealing to have many little, pink, red, and white bags that were filled with chocolates.

H: **It only comes once a year**

**It's a time of courage even for the cowards**

**They say "nothing ventured, nothing gained"**

**But the uninvolved don't have to worry about it**

The pink human pick up a much bags as she could in her arms, and started to pass them out for each one.

H: **He received**

**So many chocolates**

**He seems so distant from me**

"What's going on here?" Apetrully said, walking in the cafeteria.

"Hope's giving out chocolates." Kowloon said, throwing a few pieces of heart-shaped chocolates into his mouth.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**Give me your love**

**I won't mind**

**Even if your answer is no**

**I have to confession**

**That's right, my heart **

**Seems like it's about to burst, so**

The commander notice Hope passing around chocolates to everyone, singing her song. He remembered what happened yesterday and blush.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**I want to remember**

**How much I love you**

**So much that I almost can't breathe**

**No matter what I do it stings**

**These days when my heart ached**

Apetrully took a deep breath and slowly walk towards Hope, which is hard because Hope keeps moving around to pass out chocolates. He just felt nervous about talking about that awkward moment yesterday.

H: **Hey, unrequited love isn't **

**Something to just throw out**

**It's a romantic thrill**

The commander finally found his chance to apologize to her when Hope stop at the table with the bags to refill on carrying them to others.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**Give me a chance**

**I headed towards the clubroom**

**On the way to the dance floor**

**Today is a special **

**Confession DAY**

**Quietly, while everyone is distracted**

Before Apetrully could talk to Hope, she quickly left to pass out more chocolates, leaving the commander alone at the table.

_Why are you such a coward when it comes with Hope? _Apetrully sadly thought, feeling like giving up.

H: **Please, Valentine**

**I want to give you chocolate**

**So that our classmates don't notice**

**I'll act like I'm just passing by you**

**And hand it off stealthily**

**Valentine's Day**

**Valentine's Day**

**Valentine's Day**

**Good luck!**

Hope froze when she notice Apetrully sadly leaving. She frowned and drop her bags into the arms of Mighty Ray.

"You guys get the chocolates yourselves. I have to talk to someone." Hope said, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope took off her magic necklace, turning back into a monkey, as she walk in the halls to look for Apetrully. She knew the commander likes to talk to her better when she's in her normal form. First, she enter his room, where she found the commander laying on his bed, covering himself with his blanket. When Hope approach the bed, Apetrully tried to hide in his blanket.

"Apetrully, you're acting kind of childish." Hope said, walking towards him.

"I'm sorry, Hope." Apetrully said, sitting up.

"That's alright."

Hope sat down at the edge of the bed. Apetrully blushed and said, "I'm sorry about what happen yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize." Hope said with a chuckle. "You didn't know that would happen."

"Still... It was very awkward and why did you do that?" Apetrully said. "I've never seen a monkey do that when their tails gotten petted. Then again, I never petted another monkey's tail before."

"Well, you know I'm different from other monkeys." Hope said. "Anyway, you shouldn't feel awkward about that. It just a one time deal."

"But what if I accidentally pet your tail?"

"How could you accidentally pet a tail?"

"I don't know."

Then the commander suddenly felt Hope hugging him tightly, and thought, _Please tell me I didn't pet her tail by accident._

"You know..." Hope slowly said. "I still haven't given your gift. Close your eyes."

Apetrully close his eyes and gulped, wondering what is it. He felt something on his lap and heard Hope said, "Open them."

When he open his eyes, he could see a plate on his lap. On the plate was a small, round milk chocolate cake with a white chocolate and dark chocolate version of his umbrella signal on it that have a cherry on top of the chocolate signal. Surrounding it was some chocolate sauce in the shape of a heart and some whipped cream, a few berries, and a bit of mint at the side of it.

"It's a chocolate cake in the shape of your signal." Hope said. "I worked real hard on it, and Pinkie help me on most of it, but I still worked hard on it. So... Happy Valentine's Day, Apetrully!"

"This is really sweet, Hope." Apetrully said, touched by the gift.

"I want to spread the love."

_Love... Maybe it's best to tell it her now. It is Valentine's Day, so it might be fine. _Apetrully thought, feeling a bit confidence to finally to it.

"H-Hope, I would you like to tell you something." Apetrully said, blushing.

"What is it?" Hope ask with a big smile on her face.

"H-Hope, I-I l-"

Apetrully was interrupted by the loud sound of an opening door. At the front door was Sonia.

"Hope, we need your help in the cafeteria." Sonia said.

"Why?" Hope ask.

"Some of the members are fighting over the chocolates you made, and if they got more or little than the other."

"Really? Sorry, Apetrully. Have to go." Hope said, then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Once Hope and Sonia left, Apetrully ball up his hands into fists and slam them on the bed, avoiding the cake. A sad look appear on his face with a few small tears in his eyes as he thought, _I think I'm just not meant to be with her, but I don't know that. I'll just try to keep on trying, if I could do it. I don't want to be such a chicken anymore, but I can't help it. I'm afraid she will reject me._

The commander pick up the plate and smiled behind his mask. In his head, he thought, _I can't believe she actually made this for me. She's too sweet for her own good sometimes, but that's what I love about her. She's usually filled with so much love. I wish she could give me some of that love, more than a friend. I wish she's my valentine, but I guess she's Big Green's valentine right now._


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright... Since this little chocolate fight is over, let's continue this!" Hope said, standing on the cafeteria's stage.

Hope was in her human form, wearing the same clothes from before. Everyone in the cafeteria look at her, waiting for her final performance of the day. There was a big smile on her face, then she sing for everyone to hear.

Hope: **You begin to run in the rain**

**On the wet asphalt**

**Stripped something of my heel,**

**Yet I'm still drenched...**

The song she sang didn't really sound like a song for Valentine's Day, and yet it somewhat suits as a song for someone else we might know (or at least to me).

H: **Slipping through the headlights,**

**I chase after you**

**I don't give up,**

**Through the klaxon call your name**

Apetrully barely touched his cake, sitting at one of the tables as he felt rather depressed since he wasn't able to confess to Hope.

H: **You, For, Is why I live**

**Something for love,**

**It's the last muse**

Apetrully look at the stage where Hope was performing and notice Hope holding a heart-shaped mask that was half pink and half white.

H:** Cowardly, Masquerade**

**My true feelings, are always masked**

**So that you're not hurt**

**I gave a goodbye**

**Forgive me, Masquerade**

**I realized too late**

**Don't hold back**

**At the Midnight Party**

The commander blinked as Hope dance around with her mask. Those few lines she sang were pretty much true about Apetrully. He find it true that he was pretty much a coward when it comes telling his feelings to Hope, so he hides those feelings away from her, hoping not to break their friendship apart.

H: **In the middle of the intersection**

**You turn around**

**Your sad eyes,**

**Just like a cat that's**

**Been thrown away**

**Signal blinking**

**You grab my arm and embrace**

**To kiss me**

**Just follow the fate given to us**

Apetrully pay attention to the lyrics of the song, but he swore he heard Cat King murmur, "Who would throw away a perfectly good cat?"

"Oh, shut up." Dog King softly replied to him.

H: **Me**

**For**

**Smiled gently**

**You're my all**

**My sole muse**

Hope throw her mask in the air, letting it flip around as she dance around the stage.

H:** Cowardly, Masquerade**

**This dance always**

**Morning will come soon**

**So stop the ringing music**

**Cool wearing, Masquerade**

**Concealing my weak smile**

**Put in hand for eternity**

**So I'll take remove my mask**

The commander felt himself very still, almost frozen, when Hope spoke the next lines.

H: (Spoken) **"My heart,**

**Is always masked.**

**I don't want my identity to be revealed.**

**Keep away!**

**Or get hurt in love"**

_Sometimes I think Hope knows my monkey secret and she's trying to hint that she knows, or I'm just being silly and she does't really know anything about my secret. _Apetrully thought.

H: **Cowardly, Masquerade**

**My true feelings, are always masked**

**So that you're not hurt**

**I gave a goodbye**

**I was suppose to abandon everything**

**My heart was killed, and body pulled**

**Searching for someone else**

**Because I love, Masquerade**

Hope bows as everyone claps. Hope walk down the stage as she took off her magic necklace, turning back into a monkey. The pink and white monkey smiled, sitting next to the commander.

"Do you like the cake?" Hope ask.

The commander quickly nodded, even though he barely touch it. Apetrully notice bits of chocolate on Hope's cheek from that chocolate fight from before.

"Hope, you got a little something..." Apetrully said, trying to point at the spot.

"Oh," Hope said, taking out a napkin.

Using the napkin, Hope wiped the other cheek instead of the chocolate cheek.

"No, not that there." Apetrully said, shaking his head.

Hope wipe her chin.

"Not there..." The commander said, feeling a bit irritated.

The pink and white monkey just raise an eyebrow. Apetrully sighed and said, "It's here!"

Suddenly, the commander gave a kiss on Hope's cheek where the chocolate was. The commander realized what he done as the two blush a little. Hope wipe her cheek where she got kissed as she said awkwardly, "Well... Thanks."

"Um... Yeah..." Apetrully said, awkwardly.

_Why did I just do that? _Apetrully thought, seeing Hope slowly raising her mask she was holding to her face to hide the blush on her face.


End file.
